<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Hajime has "restraint". by allinadayofiwaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640433">In which Hajime has "restraint".</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi'>allinadayofiwaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, Falling In Love, Gay, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Mutual Pining, Oikawa - Freeform, Party, Pining, Tooru - Freeform, hajime - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what Iwa-chan? Someday, I will make you give into your obvious feelings for me.”</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Hajime has "restraint".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what Iwa-chan? Someday, I will make you give into your obvious feelings for me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>These words were uttered by a very frivolous brown-eyed boy to a certain green-eyed boy whose pupils had dilated so much to the point that the green was a very miniscule ring around said pupils.</p><p> </p><p>Gazes had been steady.</p><p> </p><p>Breaths had been irregular.</p><p> </p><p>Hands had been itching for a touch.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi remembers that moment like it was burned into his brain, scarred into memory. The <em>what if’s</em> that he had procured. Thinking about what would have been different if he had actually acted - like his mind, body and soul were urging him to. It clawed at his consciousness, unrelenting.</p><p> </p><p>He was currently walking home to the apartment that he shared with his best friend, fatigued from his evening lectures.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was always chiding him that he was not choosing his happiness, while his logical brain agreed with the decision, he had made three years ago during their last year of high school, when Oikawa had finally confronted him.</p><p> </p><p>This was one of those days, one where regret filled his whole anatomy.</p><p> </p><p>It was not easy, Oikawa’s efforts to get Iwaizumi to do <em>something</em>, <em>anything</em>, any sort of reaction, was quite mind-numbingly annoying and lacked mercy on Iwaizumi’s soul.</p><p> </p><p>The way that Oikawa flirted with him at least once per day, pronouncing his intentions with what he’d like to do to Iwaizumi if he’d just allow it. The way that Oikawa found every excuse to tease him with scorching but nimble touches. The way that Oikawa would look at Iwaizumi’s bare chest with animalistic hunger.</p><p> </p><p>This was not all though, Oikawa made it his personal mission to bring out Iwaizumi’s green monster. He’d openly flirt with other men and women, usually leaving the receiving end a flitty, blushing mess. Oikawa’s looks and confidence could bring the most stoic of men and the proudest of women down to their knees. And the bastard was very well aware of the fact. Iwaizumi would be <em>right </em>there next to Oikawa while he wooed his next conquest, blood boiling but keeping up his cool façade.</p><p> </p><p>Other days, when they were at their apartment, Oikawa would make a show of taking off his shirt in front of Iwaizumi, exposing his lithe body. And then he’d turn around, muscles tensing as he showed his back to Iwaizumi who would suck in a breath as his eyes scanned the irritated skin. Long lines of some pleasured asshole’s nails that had raked through Oikawa’s spotless canvas the night before.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to cleanse Oikawa off of whoever had had the pleasure of bedding him. He wanted those markings to be replaced by his own rough grabs, his own kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was so close, but so far away.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s mind was racing as he opened the door to their apartment. After he did so, Oikawa immediately came into view. He was wearing his reading glasses, body lying across the couch with his elbows propped up so he could turn the pages on the book he was reading. He was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s sleeping garments, the soft material had drifted to one side, exposing Oikawa’s shoulder on the other end. The view was hazing Iwaizumi’s already fogged brain.</p><p> </p><p>He made his presence known by clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s eyes immediately flitted up, a warm smile sporting his face, “Hello~!” he greeted, “you’re back awfully late”.</p><p> </p><p>If Iwaizumi was one of Oikawa’s fangirls, he would have already gone into cardiac arrest because of that smile.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t, so instead he replied, “I missed the bus, so I had to walk all the way back”. He toed off his shoes and entered the living room. “Sorry, I know you wanted to watch that movie”.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shook his head in amusement, “it’s fine, we could still watch it now if you’re up for it though”, he said as he moved to make space, now sitting up with his legs crossed, the over sized jumper still hanging off on one end.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing my jumper.” Iwaizumi said with a quirked brow while he walked to where Oikawa was before his body gave way and he flopped into the comforts of the couch, his head landing on Oikawa’s lap. He heard Oikawa chuckle before his hands were immediately in Iwaizumi’s hair, applying force on his scalp and slowly moved his fingers, maintaining the pressure.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Iwa-chan, I didn’t think you’d mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi hummed, blissed out from Oikawa’s ongoing head massage. “I really don’t, you look better in it anyway.” It took him a second later to realize what he had said, and he visibly saw Oikawa’s lips stretch into that menacing smirk of his. It seemed to make an appearance whenever Iwaizumi slipped up and complimented him. He sighed, predicting what was about to happen. He didn’t want to move though, not when Oikawa’s hands were working magic, but, when had it not?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hajime.” Oikawa whispered, wholly well knowing what he was doing to Iwaizumi whose body went hot but cold at the same time. Goosebumps rose across tanned skin, betraying him.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi groaned and stuffed his head inside the couch cushions to hide the pink on his cheeks. He heard Oikawa breath out a huff of laughter, both his hands now free since Iwaizumi had moved away from his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t shut up, we’re not watching that movie tonight, stop being such a prick Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi’s voice was slightly muffled because he spoke through cushions, but Oikawa had heard him loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay! I’ll shut up but only because I wanna watch that movie with you, it’s boring to watch alone Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined and Iwaizumi hated that he found it endearing. After a moment’s consideration, Oikawa added, “If you refuse to watch this with me, I’ll keep calling you Hajime.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Iwaizumi lifted himself off the couch, grabbed a cushion and smacked it at Oikawa’s smug face. Relishing the noise Oikawa made when it made contact with his nose. Iwaizumi walked away from him to the room where their beds were, mumbling out his annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a thud, followed by awkward stumbling behind him, probably Oikawa trying to follow him and falling off the couch clumsily.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get Iwaizumi wrong, Oikawa was perfect for him, he would only have to say the word and Oikawa would be his. But there were three reasons that kept Hajime from slamming Oikawa into a wall and railing him.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Hajime didn’t comprehend how he could possibly come about the whole Oikawa ordeal to his very much old-schooled parents. He was nervous. They would think less of him. They were never outright homophobic to anyone, but Iwaizumi would be darned if they didn’t have anything to say about their own son being a fairy.</li>
</ol><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Hajime might be constantly annoyed with how Oikawa acts, he may think Oikawa is a bit of a brat. But Oikawa was his world, he couldn’t bear to think about what would happen if something were to go wrong. He wouldn’t dare to lose his best friend, <em>couldn’t</em>. Oikawa simply meant too much to Iwaizumi, his heart wouldn’t be strong enough to walk away from Oikawa or see a tear slip from Oikawa’s large brown doe eyes because Iwaizumi had hurt him.</li>
</ol><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>The third reason was very, very simple. Iwaizumi did not want to give in to Oikawa. Giving in meant indulging Oikawa. Giving in meant swallowing his ego. Giving in meant Oikawa would completely and utterly own his heart. This just didn’t sit right with Iwaizumi or maybe it did, a little <em>too </em> much.
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which is why he found his hand on Oikawa’s forehead, keeping the latter at arm’s length while the brunette tried his best to get closer to Iwaizumi. He didn’t succeed, Iwaizumi’s muscles were unbeatable, so Oikawa huffed and settled with sitting on Iwaizumi’s bed instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan won’t let me get close to him! Rude!”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god Oikawa, if you come any closer to me, I will actually whack you. And bloody stop saying my name in every sentence like I’m not <em>right</em> here.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Iwa-chan, are you scared you might do something you would regret if I did get any closer?” Oikawa spoke almost innocently, as if he was asking a genuine question and certainly in no means trying to put Iwaizumi on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi merely grunted as a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their exchange was interrupted by Iwaizumi’s phone going off. Grateful for the distraction, Iwaizumi quickly fumbled to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Makki. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Uh sure, I guess I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you want him to come, too? Okay. Cool, I’ll try and drag his flat ass there as well.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, cool, see you guys there.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed before hanging up on the call and turning to face Oikawa, whose eyebrow was raised in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Makki wants us to join him and Mattsun at some gay club. Apparently, they wanted to try it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa started almost buzzing right after Iwaizumi mentioned the words “gay” and “club”. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Guess he wouldn’t have to drag Oikawa there after all, he should have guessed that the boy would be excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but we only have an hour so - OIKawa nO!” Iwaizumi groaned, as the other flung open his closet before pulling out shirt after shirt, deeming each one ‘not gay enough’.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stifled his laughter, this was ironic, Oikawa was almost disappearing back into the <em>closet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his amusement, he spoke, “Oikawa, you look fine already”.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sniffed, “Yes, but its not enough! If no one ends up drooling over me the minute I enter, then what is the point!” he exclaimed as he slammed his own cupboard shut and proceeded to open Iwaizumi’s.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi took in a deep breath. This was going to be a long night. Iwaizumi could just tell.</p><p> </p><p>45 minutes later, Iwaizumi stepped out of the bathroom clad in black jeans - with an admittingly rather large rip on his knee - and a white t-shirt hugging against his chest. His favourite green and black plaid shirt hung loosely on his broad shoulders, complimented with a pair of classic black Vans.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes scanned the room for Oikawa. His heart skipped a beat once he noticed the other boy. He reprimanded himself for allowing that to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked <em>good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He was unaware of Iwaizumi’s gaze on him, he was working on his hair, tongue pointed out in concentration. So, Iwaizumi indulged his eyes for a few seconds, assessing Oikawa’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was donned in what looked like a white shirt, the sleeves pushed mid-way up his arms and the first few buttons undone, his beautiful pale skin making a grand appearance. He wore sleek, black pants with an expensive looking belt, visible because Oikawa had tucked his shirt under his pants. From the belt loops hung around three chains. And he wore simple white shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked so put together, so <em>irresistible</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa had finally realized that Iwaizumi was staring at him and thin lips stretched up into a sly smile. The hands that were previously busy quaffing his hair were now supporting his chin upright, elbows resting on the dressing table. He looked at Iwaizumi’s flushed face through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a picture Iwa-chan, it’ll last longer.” He said with a wink, the asshole loved that phrase, he used it any chance he got just to see Iwaizumi flustered. <strike></strike></p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, the prickly haired boy grabbed his phone from his bed and headed out the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me Iwa-chan! God you’re so fun to mess with.” Iwaizumi heard Oikawa chuckling. He huffed, opening the door to their apartment waiting for Tooru who all but ran to catch up with Iwaizumi and walked out the door, the shorter man following.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a gentleman, Iwa-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The flashing lights and blaring EDM music were giving Iwaizumi a mild headache. He downed his gin and tonic, wincing at the burn it left in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was somewhere in the dance floor with Mattsun and Makki.</p><p> </p><p>Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Iwaizumi’s eyes latched on to where he had caught sight of Oikawa. Green eyes following the other’s seemingly calculated but graceful motions, hips moving seductively in time with the music. Iwaizumi would have enjoyed the view, except for the fact that Oikawa was dancing with another man.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to watch as Oikawa tilted his head to the side, giving Iwaizumi a clear view of his face, eyes closed, and lips curled up into a smile. The moment Oikawa’s eyes opened; Iwaizumi forgot how to breathe. It was only for a second, but the music seemed to slow, the air growing tense in anticipation, as brown eyes pierced into green ones, and vice versa. </p><p> </p><p>Then Oikawa lifted his head with that all knowing smirk of his, flashing Iwaizumi a wink. The music came rushing back into his ears, although the air still felt hot and suffocating as Iwaizumi continued to watch, as if Oikawa was his own personal magnet.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Oikawa’s hands ran down his attractive dance partner’s seemingly solid chest.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Oikawa’s body continued to move in time with the beats.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Oikawa got very, <em>very</em> close to the stranger, his lips dangerously close to the other man’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as the stranger’s hands travelled to Tooru’s ass and rested there.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s vision was going red.</p><p> </p><p>The way that Oikawa bit his lips in concentration before letting the plump flesh escape of his teeth was mesmerizing and Hajime found himself obsessed.</p><p> </p><p>This time his brain and heart had only one intention.</p><p> </p><p>Make Tooru do that. But for him. Only for him.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t bear to see Tooru doing such lewd things with a stranger. It should be him there. Not that stranger. His body was on fire just thinking about how it would feel like to have Oikawa’s smooth skin glide merrily against his own.</p><p> </p><p>Frenzied movement and breathless gasps.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s mind was swarming, and he’d finally surpassed his limit, he had no more control.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck his three reasons.</p><p> </p><p>His legs made determined strides over to where Tooru was.</p><p> </p><p>His hand stretched out and maybe he’d blame what he did next on the alcohol come tomorrow but he didn’t see himself caring as his pulled Tooru to him by the chains hanging off his waist.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette landed on Iwaizumi’s chest with an ‘oomf’, his hands splayed out on Iwaizumi’s rippled chest as he attempted to gain control of his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi claimed Oikawa’s lips right when Oikawa had recognized who had pulled him into their arms. The taller boy melted against Iwaizumi, his hands snaked under the plaid shirt, hugging the stronger boy as close to him as possible.</p><p> </p><p>They were kissing like there’d be no tomorrow, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for control before Oikawa hummed happily into the hungry kiss Iwaizumi was giving him. A small moan spilled out of his mouth when Iwaizumi bit his swollen bottom lip and pulled it.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi took his hands away from where he was holding Oikawa’s neck and held the boy’s hand, his forehead slowly coming to rest on Tooru’s own. He looked at the boy in his arms, filled with love and lust and everything else, Iwaizumi was overwhelmed with emotion, but he was purely just <em>happy</em>. And judging by Oikawa’s moony expression, Iwaizumi safely deduced that the brunette was very happy too. Iwaizumi flashed Oikawa one of his rare smiles before giving Oikawa a small kiss on his nose.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth moved to Oikawa’s ear before he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home, Tooru.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot by yours truly!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>